Apples to Apples
by parpartash
Summary: "I bet you cannot last the day without eating an apple." Will Horo, the great wolf, deny this challenge?


Hello all!

This is my first fic on my new account, please don't be too harsh! My writing is at a horrible break right now D:

But review, even though it is super short :3

"A bet?"

How cliche. How boring. How _human_.

I, Horo, the great wolf would never demean myself to succumb to such a simple matter as a bet. He must be mad. I perked my ears and leaned in towards him, inches from his face and repeated myself in a low whisper, '...A bet?"

He pet my right ear, earning an annoying twitch. He irks me.

"Yes, Horo, a bet. I bet you cannot last the rest of this day without eating the apples in the load." My ears perked and my tail stopped abruptly. He is mad.

I scoffed, "That is ridiculous. And what will you gain from this, Lawrence-_tan_." He stiffened, not sure if he should feel insulted or blessed by the sudden suffix.

He merely laughed at me. His eyes locked with mine as he crossed his chest, along with his legs and sat back in the wooden chair, "Amusement, of course. If you can go until midnight without touching a single apple, I will reward you, Horo-_chan_."

My tail quivered, the sound of this was just dangerous. But, as a great wolf, I'd be a coward not to accept. Judging from the glint in his eye, he was up to more than just a way to pass the time.

I closed my eyes, and sighed. Clapping my hands together as a silent acceptance of this declared war, I sat up from the chair and sauntered across the room to sit on the temporary bed.

_This better be worth it._

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the roof of the room we were staying at, but I was too sleepy to open my eyes fully. Squirming around in bed, I realized I was in the same clothes I had on earlier and I was now lying under the blankets. Did Lawrence do this? I peeked above the covers to see he was still sitting at the table, in a daze.

"How long was I out, I wonder?" I whispered to myself.

He looked up and we met eyes, not speaking for a few seconds. "So you're awake. You were knocked out as soon as you hit the bed." He walked over, and sat at the end of the bed.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, as I scooted to the foot of the bed next to him.

"Well, it's only a few hours past noon. You still have a good while until midnight." He smiled down at me. How dare he.

He is mocking me.

I looked up at him, refusing to return the smile, no matter how contagious it was around him. I avoided eye contact and collapsed against the bed. 'I am so bored! Lawrence, go fetch me...some bread. Oh, bread sounds so delightful right now. Not near as good as apples, but still."

Apples.

Apples.

APPLES.

Their delicious red coating covering the very essence of heaven on earth in a cream colored chewable substance.

Oh, apples.

I need to contain myself. I am Horo. I will not be defeated.

"Bread? It's pouring down outside. If you sleep some more, then you can have apples after midnight...or you could just give in." A faint laugh escaped his lips. I bolted upright, and stood before him.

I towered above him, glaring into his eyes. He feigned innocence and I brought my face closer. Nose to nose, I could smell him. His usual scent of grass and skin, I can smell miles away, was stronger than ever before. I inhaled him before calmly stating, "I will not give u-"

I was abruptly stopped. His lips caught me off guard. My eyes widened, taking in what was happening. This human...what does he think he is doing? I peered at his closed eyes and his arm wrapped around my waist dragging me down on the bed with him. I wasn't stopping it, I have no idea why...but it felt right.

I could smell the grass, and his skin, but I could also feel him and taste him. All of my senses coming alive from his impulsive action.

I pulled away.

I could also taste...apples.

"YOU TRICKED ME."

He smiled at me once again, and pulled me into an embrace, "Okay, so you ate had an apple, or at least you crossed the line and tasted an apple. So you lost. Are you ready for your reward?"

I think I caught the drift.

I pounced on him as soon as the word 'reward' left his mouth, attacking him with lips as he whispered, "I love you, Horo-chan."

I gasped into the kiss, and broke off. I leaned in as close as possibly, without physically touching and whispered, 'And I love-"

I ran across the room to the load of apples.

"APPLES."

And this is why you do not mess with a great wolf when it comes to her beloved, apples.

Oh gosh, this was so sloppy. I am so sorry, it took me about half an hour, don't be too brutal!


End file.
